Derrière Le Masque
by Lys's Squill
Summary: "La Danseuse du Crépuscule" Murmuraient les bardes avec révérence. "La voix de l'Aube" Acclamaient le peuple avec admiration. "Diana" l'appelaient ses proches avec affection. Cinq ans après la chute du monastère de Garreg Mach, Claude revient pour tenir sa promesse, accompagné des deux dames les plus importantes de sa vie. Goldie, sa fidèle wyverne et Diana, sa fiancée...
1. Chapitre 1

Diana flatta tendrement le cou de la majestueuse Goldie. Les écailles immaculées de ma wyverne étaient rugueuses au toucher, témoignant leur parfaite protection contre les armes ennemies, mais cela n'affecta le plaisir de la jeune femme. La bête ronronna sous les caresses et se pencha contre le ventre de la jeune danseuse, gourmande d'attention. Diana la lui accorda avec plaisir et continua de chouchouter son amie ailée pendant quelques minutes. Cependant, elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter lorsque des bruissements de pas se firent entendre, au grand mécontentement de Goldie qui laissa échapper une petite plainte avant de se tourner vers les intrus, clairement contrariée.

" Oh là ma chère Goldie quel regard effrayant ! Je ne sais pas si je dois être jaloux de toi pour être autant aimée par Diana ou bien si je dois être jaloux d'elle que tu sembles la préférer à moi. " Dit un homme à la légère barbe et aux cheveux bruns, ses yeux émeraudes pétillant d'amusement.

Reconnaissant son maître, la wyverne enroula sa queue autour de sa taille et frotta son museau contre son bras droit. Diana, elle, rougit d'embarras, rougissement qui s'assombrit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle remarqua que Claude n'était pas venu seul. En effet, se tenaient derrière lui neuf personnes qui la fixaient avec curiosité. La pauvre danseuse ne supportait pas d'être au centre de l'attention en dehors de la scène, elle tenta donc tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière le leader de l'Alliance qui remerciait sa wyverne pour l'avoir amenée ici saine et sauve.

" Hum Claude, qui est-ce ? " Demanda une femme aux longs cheveux rose que Diane reconnut être Hilda, la fille unique du duc de Goneril.

Le questionné se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa monture, non sans lui adresser une dernière caresse et alla se placer à côté de Diana, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

" Les amis, voici Diana mon adorable fiancée. " Annonça t-il, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

" M-Monseigneur s'il vous plaît, n'annoncez pa-pas cela d'une telle manière ! "

" Pardon mon amour, aurais-je dû accompagner cela d'un baiser passionné ? Je peux rectifier cette erreur immédiatement. "

" N-non ! " Cria aussitôt Diana en poussant son fiancé qui ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce à son grand désespoir. La danseuse maudit mentalement sa faible force. " Je voulais dire que vous n'aviez pas à annoncer à vos amis une telle nouvelle aussi soudainement. "

Finissant sa phrase dans un murmure, la danseuse almyroise se mit à fixer le sol avec une étrange fascination, le visage rouge de gêne. De leur côté, les anciens Cerfs D'or, figés jusque-là par la nouvelle, sortirent de leur torpeur. La chaos s'en suivit.

" Quoi ?! Fiancée ?! Qui voudrait même épouser Claude ! "

" Est-ce encore une de vos blagues douteuses ?! "

" Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de notre bon vieux Claude ?! "

" Claude, fiancé ? Ha ha ha je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible un jour ! "

" J'ai du mal à y croire..."

Face à cette explosion, Diana tressaillit et alla immédiatement se cacher derrière Claude. Goldie en profita pour venir se blottir contre elle et redemander un peu d'attention. Ils la gâtaient bien trop mais qui pourrait résister à telle adorable wyverne.

" Wow doucement les gars, " Décida d'intervenir le duc de Riegan en craignant que sa fiancée envisage de s'enfuir sur sa monture, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois..." la pauvre Diana vient tout juste d'arriver et vous l'effrayez déjà. "

" Vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher d'être aussi surpris, Claude. " Répondit le fils du duc de Gloucester, Lorenz. " Vous nous présentez à une jeune fille que vous prétendez être votre fiancée et pourtant je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir croisée parmi les nobles de l'Alliance, ni que des fiançailles vous concernant aient été annoncées. Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer cela, Claude ? "

La jeune danseuse mâcha sa lèvre inférieure, détestant son actuelle situation. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter son fiancé, lui et ses idées aussi folles les unes que les autres. Il lui avait pourtant assuré que tout se passerait bien mais elle aurait dû savoir que les termes " se passer bien" avaient une toute autre définition pour lui. Diana maudit sa stupidité, elle s'était encore faite avoir.

Semblant deviner le fil de ses pensées, Claude l'embrassa effrontément sur le front et lui offrit son clin d'oeil de marque. Il avait vraiment tout prévu et il ne semblait même pas coupable, au contraire il semblait assez amusé de l'avoir à nouveau bernée ! Diana ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait contrariée ou admirative face au génie du malicieux tacticien. Elle se détourna de lui, manifestant silencieusement son mécontentement même si elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, elle était incapable d'être fâchée longtemps contre lui après tout. Elle caressa pensivement Goldie. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'enfuir avec son amie ailée et échapper aux manigances sournoises de l'ancien délégué de la maison des Cerfs D'or.

" Claude, au lieu de faire des yeux doux à ta fiancée, tu pourrais peut-être répondre aux questions de Lorenz ou bieeen, " Commença Hilda qui gloussa en voyant Diana rougir à nouveau, à croire que cela finirait par rester pour de bon. Elle adressa un sourire complice à Claude. " Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu t'y es pris pour dénicher une aussi adorable femme et comment tu as réussi à la séduire. Je doute fooort que l'utilisation de laxatifs soit très romantique. "

" À vrai dire Hilda, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité concernant la façon dont Diana est tombée sous mon charme. " Répondit le duc en croisant ses bras derrière la tête pendant que Diana envisageait vraiment l'idée de s'enfuir sur le champ. " J'adorerais me pencher un peu plus sur la question mais malheureusement nous avons bien plus urgent à faire et Diana est justement là pour nous filer un coup de main. Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail, vous n'êtes pas d'accord, professeur ? "

" Quoi ?! Attends Claude !! "

Personne était dupe, ils savaient très bien que leur chef cherchait à esquiver la conversation. Ils se tournèrent alors vers leur professeur qui s'était contenté d'assister silencieusement à cette houleuse discussion (unilatérale) et qui à leur plus grande déception, acquiesça aux mots de Claude.

" Toutes mes félicitations. " Dit le professeur au couple, le visage éternellement impassible. Il s'inclina ensuite vers la danseuse. " Je suis Byleth, leur ancien professeur. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. "

" De-de même Sir Byleth. " S'empressa de répondre Diana qui était soulagée d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation normale même si l'absence d'expression de l'homme la rendit légèrement nerveuse mais bon avec n'avait-elle jamais été nerveuse. " J'espère pouvoir vo-vous aider au mieux de mes capacités. "

La fille du duc de Goneril s'avança et joignit avec enthousiasme ses mains avec celles de Diana, Goldie gémissant face à la soudaine absence de caresse.

" Pas besoin de l'appeler Sir, appelle le professeur comme nous tous ! Je suis Hilda, je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons à merveille, peut-être que nous pourrons échanger des histoires embarrassantes sur ce bon vieux Claude. "

Ledit Claude rejeta la tête en arrière, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. La rosette n'avait décidément pas changé.

" Voyons Hilda, tu m'embarrasses devant la dame. "

"Moi, vous embarrasser ? Voyons Claude vous me blessez. Je croyais que vous seriez flatté d'attirer l'attention d'une aussi délicate fleur que moi." Elle se tourna vers le reste de ses camarades. " Ce sont plutôt nous amis qui nous embarrassent. Alors les gars où sont donc passés vos manières ? Surtout vous Lorenz, un noble ne se doit-il pas de se présenter avant de poser des questions aussi indiscrètes ? "

Ses camarades la fixèrent, le regard vide. N'était-elle pas celle qui avait bombardé de questions Claude au sujet de sa romance ?

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Hilda, Lor-Aïe !

Claude se tourna vers Diana qui venait de le pincer et fit la moue.

" Mais Nana, je ne faisait que défendre votre honneur. "

Malheureusement, son air d'enfant grondé n'eut aucun effet sur elle et la danseuse bien que rougissante à l'utilisation de son surnom, le fixa avec un regard sévère (elle ne se ferait pas avoir à nouveau !), accompagné de celui agacé de Goldie qui n'était, une énième fois, pas satisfaite de voir l'attention de la compagne de son maître se détourner d'elle. Claude recula d'un demi pas mais ses amis étaient incapables de dire si c'était plus dû à la contrariété de sa fiancée ou bien de celle sa wyverne ou encore des deux.

" Ce-cessez de tourmenter vos amis, nous avons plus important à faire comme vous l'avez précisé avant. "

N'attendant pas la réponse de l'archer, Diana monta sur le dos de Goldie avec aisance et grâce. Elle s'éleva très vite à quelques mètres du sol.

" Goldie et moi allons chercher les bénévoles que vous avez réuni Monseigneur et nous en profiteront de faire un état des lieux depuis les airs. " Dit-elle en souriant brillamment, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour s'échapper. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux amis de son fiancé, sa timidité étrangement envolée, remplacée par une aura confiante. " Je suis honorée d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Faisons de notre mieux. Pour Fódlan. "

D'une simple pression de talons contre les flans de Goldie, Diana s'éloigna, en quelques battements d'ailes, du groupe qui la regardait s'éloigner. Après quelques secondes, Claude soupir.

" Elle a finalement réussi à s'enfuir avec ma wyverne. Je sens mon coeur se briser, rejeté par deux femmes. Consolerez-vous votre pauvre élève, professeur ? " S'exclama t-il dramatiquement en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Byleth.

**N/A: Ouaaah cela fait un bail ! Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire. J'ai tellement adoré Fire Emblem Three Houses que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire la seconde partie de la route des Cerfs D'or à travers le point de vue d'un OC. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire comme toutes les autres histoires: ils tombent amoureux puis vivent heureux pour le reste de leur vie. J'avais plutôt envie d'en profiter pour analyser le personnnage si passionnant qu'est Claude à travers les yeux d'une personne très proche de lui mais qui vous verrez ne peut pas toujours voir derrière son masque. Voili, voilou. J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture .****PS: Les commentaires sont plus que bienvenus ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

" Quelles sont vos compétences en matière de combat ? " Demanda subitement Byleth.

La dernière réunion venait de prendre fin et les autres s'étaient empressés d'aller aider (encourager pour Hilda) à la reconstruction du monastère qui était désormais leur quartier général. Byleth, Claude et elle se trouvaient être les seuls encore présents dans la pièce.

Diana se tortilla nerveusement sous le regard analytique du professeur, tentant de résister à son instinct qui lui disait d'aller se cacher derrière Claude ou bien d'appeler Goldie à la rescousse (peut-être qu'il valait mieux oublier cette dernière idée). Cependant, elle savait que si elle souhaitait les aider le plus possible, il lui fallait donner un peu du sien. C'est pour cela que Diana supporta l'observation silencieuse de l'ancien mercenaire, avec le peu de courage qu'elle put réunir.

"Je-je peux utiliser la ma-magie de renforcement à travers mes danses et je sai-sais aussi manier les dagues ainsi que piloter des montures ailées."

" Ce n'est pas la tenue traditionnelle des danseuses de Fódlan. " Fit pensivement Byleth en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

" Hum c'est-c'est parce qu'elle vient d'Almyra, el-elle offre une meilleure protection et permet une meilleure aisance sur les montures."

Byleth acquiesça et parcourut ses habits du regard, jaugeant leur qualité. Ils étaient appelés plus communément " Les tenues de danses célestes feroxiennes ", elles comportaient un plastron et des épaulières argentées par-dessus une tunique noire aux manches bouffantes, ornées de dentelles blanche sur les bords. Deux ceintures marron s'enroulaient autour de sa taille sur lesquelles pendaient un rideau de pièces couleur argent, miroitant sur le blanc immaculé du pantalon lâche et sur le tissus noir des longs volants attachés à la base de son dos. Enfin, Diana chaussait des bottes couleur cuir, assez souples pour ne pas entraver ses danses mais assez robuste pour lui permettre de marcher plusieurs lieux sans qu'elles ne cèdent.

Semblant satisfait par son observation, Byleth poursuivit.

" Pouvez-vous manier d'autres armes que les dagues ? "

" Un peu l'arc mai-mais je préfère me contenter des dagues. Je-je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec d'autres armes, elles m'empêchent de me déplacer aisément. "

Autre regard fixe. Une goutte de sueur perla au creux du cou de la danseuse. Ça y est ! Elle avait épuisé tout son courage, elle voulait partir !

" Je vais finir par être jaloux si vous continuez à la fixer de cette manière, professeur. Elle n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais croyez moi, une fois que Diana se retrouve sur le champ de bataille, elle devient une toute autre personne. Une vraie guerrière ! Je l'ai même vue botter les fesses de trois bandits de trois fois sa taille, une simple dague à la main. " S'exclama Claude en tapotant le haut du crâne de Diana.

" Vo-vous exagérez Monseigneur ! "

" Je vois..." Byleth hocha légèrement la tête, portant sa main près de son menton, en pleine réflexion.

" On raconte même qu'elle aurait endormi un ours enragé grâce à sa voix. Oh et je ne vous parle pas du moment où..."

Claude continua joyeusement de conter des histoires encore plus folles les unes que les autres et le professeur, à la consternation de Diana, l'écouta, une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux normalement ternes, avalant toutes ces bêtises.

" Claude ! A-Assez ! " Explosa soudainement une Diana mortifiée. "Je vous en prie..."

" À vos ordre ma Dame. "

Il accompagna sa réponse d'une révérence et d'un clin d'oeil. Diana secoua la tête face à ses singeries puis se tourna vers Byleth. Elle pouvait jurer que son fiancé ne vivaient que pour l'embarrasser.

" S'il-s'il vous plaît ne croyez pas tout ce que vous raconte mon fiancé, je n'ai jamais accompli de tels exploits. Je ne suis qu'une humble artiste. " S'excusa t-elle en s'inclinant.

" Hé ! Je disais la vérité au sujet des bandits, Nana. " S'indigna Claude. " Mais bon, plus sérieusement, je propose que Diana reste à mes côtés pour la prochaine bataille. Nous avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble, en plus Goldie l'adore, donc ce ne sera pas un problème pour nous. Vous pourrez de cette façon voir Diana en action. Alors qu'en dites-vous, mon amie ?

" C'est une bonne idée. "

" Bien dans ce cas allons aider les autres, je me demande si Hilda a réussi à charmer ces pauvres ouvriers pour faire le travail à sa place. "

oOo

Vole ! Vole, la Minerva l'ardente.

Crainte ! Crainte, la Minerva dit-on,

Que sa justice couve Medon

Et que sa flamme purifie les âmes repentantes.

Diana regarda depuis les airs, les pauvres damnés pris au piège, au milieu des flammes, une cacophonie des cris d'agonie résonnant dans ces rues autrefois remplies de rire et de vie. Un carreau siffla soudainement près de son oreille droite, elle sursauta. Une baliste ennemie se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'eux, empêchant les unités volantes d'approcher. Ils devaient s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

" Il semblerait que ce soit à nous de briller, ma chère Diana. Un baiser pour la chance ? " Dit Claude en se tournant vers elle.

" Allons Nana, ne me dit pas que tu es encore fâchée pour ce matin. Je te promets que je ne savais pas que ces fleurs était à toi, si je l'avais su, je ne les aurais jamais utilisées pour en faire du poison. "

Diana se contenta de rester silencieuse. Claude soupira et ordonna à Goldie de se diriger vers un bâtiment qui empêcherait la baliste de les cibler. Une Diana en colère n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle, il était préférable de faire profil bas pour le moment, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lance Goldie à ses trousses (elle était pourtant sa wyverne !). Ses fleurs lui avaient pourtant permis de faire un poison très efficaces...

Après quelques minutes, Goldie se posa au sol. Diana descendit avec aisance de la selle et tapota affectueusement le flanc de la blanche wyverne pour la remercier. Cette dernière grogna de plaisir avant de s'élever à nouveau dans les airs.

" Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que je doive être jaloux de ma wyverne. " Soupira le leader de l'Alliance.

" Elle, contrairement à vous, n'a pas massacré mes fleurs pour des projets douteux. "

" Douteux ? Nana, cela me blesse ! "

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère. Ces fleurs de Fódlan étaient si jolies. Elle avait eu l'intention de les faire sécher pour les ajouter à sa collection mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que son cher fiancé les trouve et décide immédiatement de massacrer, broyer ces pauvres petites plantes pour en faire du poison. Du poison ! Il avait même eu l'audace de venir lui présenter fièrement cette atrocité. Quelle horreur !

" Seigneur Claude, des renforts ennemis approchent ! " Signala un soldat de leur escouade en venant se poser près d'eux.

" Très bien, dans ce cas allons les accueillir comme il se doit. "

À ces mots, tous ce mirent en formation et coururent dans la direction indiquée précédemment. Les troupes ennemies ne tardèrent pas à apparaître dans leur champ de vision, Diana entama de ce pas sa danse mortelle. Elle n'était désormais plus que grâce et férocité, au milieu de ces rideaux de flammes qui virvoletaient au son de cette morbide mélodie de chocs métalliques et de cris. Finissant de revigorer un allié d'une rapide pirouette, la danseuse dédia ensuite sa danse à Claude qui lui avait évité d'être fauché par la lame d'un épéiste impérial, quelques instants plutôt. Elle finit sur un cala remercia d'un clin d'oeil.

" Très bien les amis, nous devons nous hâter, les autres ne pourrons pas faire diversion plus longtemps. " Dit-il en regardant le reste de leur escouade ailée tourner autour de la zone de tir de la baliste. " Un fois terminé nous nous dirigerons vers le point de rendez-vous indiqué par le professeur. "

" Bien Monseigneur ! " Répondirent les soldats en coeur.

" Pas trop tôt ! " S'exclama Hilda du dos de sa wyverne, une fois qu'ils eurent fini d'éliminer la baliste ennemie. " Ce n'est pas très noble de faire attendre la fragile jeune femme que je suis. Bien je vous laisse la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous encouragerai à l'arrière. "

" Ha ha ha bien essayé Hilda mais le professeur nous a donné des instructions, vous ne voudriez quand même pas le décevoir après l'avoir enfin de retour parmi nous. "

" Pff je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais franchement Claude, étiez-vous obligé de mettre le feu ? Je transpire de partout par votre faute beurk ! "

" Eh bien si cela peut me faire pardonner. " Le leader de l'Alliance se tourna vers Diana. " Nana si tu veux bien ? "

La danseuse qui s'apprêtait à remonter sur la selle de Goldie, s'arrêta et acquiesça. S'éloignant légèrement de la wyverne pour plus de liberté, elle commença les premiers pas d'un danse brigidienne dédiée aux esprits de l'eau. C'était une chorégraphie qui demandait fluidité et souplesse comme l'est l'eau lorsqu'elle s'écoule dans les ruisseaux et les rivières. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir apparaître de fines gouttes serpenter autour d'elle, s'accordant à chacun de ses gestes et de ses pas.

Hilda remarqua immédiatement que la chaleur des flammes n'était désormais plus aussi forte que tout à l'heure et que sa fatigue s'était comme envolée. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers son escouade lui permit de constater que ses camarades semblaient désormais en meilleure forme que tout à l'heure.

" Wow merci ! J'ai l'impression de revivre, j'ai cru que ma peau serait à jamais marquée par toute cette sueur. " Dit-elle en s'étirant. " Finissons cette bataille au plus vite pour que je puisse me débarrasser de toute cette crasse. "

" Il est rare de voir Hilda motivé, je crois que tu as fais sensation Na-Wha ! "

Claude se retrouva soudainement propulsé dans les airs et atterrit brutalement sur la selle qu'il savait être celle de sa wyverne. Il grogna d'inconfort et se redressa.

" Nana, mon amour. Dois-je vous rappeler que Goldie est sensée être ma wyverne ? " Gémit-il en lançant un regard trahi vers sa monture qui se prélassait sous les caresses de la danseuse.Traitresse...

Diana rit doucement et monta à son tour sur le dos de Goldie.

" J'aimerais aussi de finir ce combat au plus vite, vous me devez des fleurs je vous rappelle ou je suis sûre que Goldie se fera une joie de manger les champignons que vous aimez conserver pour vos mesquineries."

" Vous n'oseriez pas ! "


End file.
